INJTST2PGBJTK5ZSNM
(0:11.7) Young man, (0:12.7) (0:13.1) there's no need to feel down (0:15.0) I said, young man, (0:16.6) (0:17.0) pick yourself off the ground (0:18.7) I said, young man, (0:20.3) (0:20.7) 'cause you're in a new town (0:22.5) There's no need to be unhappy (0:26.8) Young man, (0:27.7) (0:28.3) there's a place you can go (0:29.9) I said, young man, (0:31.4) (0:31.8) when you're short on your dough (0:33.7) You can stay there, (0:35.3) (0:35.8) and I'm sure you will find (0:37.6) Many ways to have a good time (0:42.0) (0:43.8) It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A. (0:47.9) It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A. (0:51.7) (0:52.4) They have everything (0:54.5) for you men to enjoy (0:56.5) You can hang out with all the boys (0:59.0) It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A. (1:02.7) It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A. (1:07.5) You can get yourself clean, (1:09.4) you can have a good meal (1:11.2) You can do whatever you feel (1:15.1) Young man, (1:16.6) (1:17.0) are you listening to me? (1:18.8) I said, young man, (1:20.4) (1:20.9) what do you want to be? (1:22.6) I said, young man, (1:24.2) (1:24.7) you can make real your dreams (1:26.4) But you got to know this one thing! (1:30.7) No man (1:31.7) (1:32.1) does it all by himself (1:34.0) I said, young man, (1:35.4) (1:35.8) put your pride on the shelf (1:37.8) And just go there, (1:39.2) (1:39.9) to the Y.M.C.A. (1:41.6) I'm sure they can help you today (1:46.0) (1:47.9) It's fun to stay at the (1:49.7) Y.M.C.A. (1:51.8) It's fun to stay at the (1:53.3) Y.M.C.A. (1:56.5) They have everything (1:58.6) for you men to enjoy (2:00.5) You can hang out with all the boys (2:03.1) It's fun to stay at the (2:04.8) Y.M.C.A. (2:06.8) It's fun to stay at the (2:08.4) Y.M.C.A. (2:11.5) You can get yourself clean, (2:13.6) you can have a good meal (2:15.3) You can do whatever you feel (2:19.5) Young man, (2:20.8) I was once in your shoes (2:22.9) I said, (2:23.5) I was (2:24.5) down and out with the blues (2:26.7) I felt no man (2:28.5) cared if I were alive (2:30.5) I felt the whole world was so jive (2:34.8) That's when (2:35.9) someone came up to me (2:37.9) And said, (2:38.6) young man, (2:39.7) take a walk up the street (2:41.7) There's a place there (2:43.3) (2:43.9) called the Y.M.C.A. (2:45.5) They can start you back on your way (2:49.9) (2:51.9) It's fun to stay at the (2:53.7) Y.M.C.A. (2:55.9) It's fun to stay at the (2:57.4) Y.M.C.A. (3:00.7) They have everything (3:02.5) for you men to enjoy (3:04.5) You can hang out with all the boys (3:08.3) Y.M.C.A (3:11.0) It's fun to stay at the (3:12.5) Y.M.C.A. (3:15.6) (3:16.2) Young man, young man, (3:17.7) there's no need to feel down (3:19.5) (3:20.1) Young man, young man, (3:21.6) get yourself off the ground (3:23.8) Y.M.C.A (3:25.9) just go to the Y.M.C.A. (3:30.5) (3:31.1) Young man, young man, (3:32.9) I was once in your shoes (3:35.1) Young man, young man (3:36.7) I was down with blues (3:39.0) Y.M.C.A (3:41.1)